


A lucky day indeed

by Achlyz



Series: Dreamy night and day [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Custom Match game, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstanding, No Angst, Playing Valorant, Requested fic, Sykkuno's plan works, Toast being the best bro, but he just got lucky guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achlyz/pseuds/Achlyz
Summary: A story where they all play Valorant with each other.Or in which Sykkuno is playing like a god but refuses to admit it, 'I just got lucky guys.'Featuring a very supportive boyfriend Corpse being proud of whatever Sykkuno does even though he doesn't understand anything that is happening in the game.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamy night and day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027902
Comments: 46
Kudos: 1293





	A lucky day indeed

**A/N: I honestly have no idea that people would love the fic I made lol thank you!**

**~o~oOo~o~**

It’s been weeks since the accidental reveal that Corpse made with regard to his relationship with Sykkuno

Weeks has passed and yet people are still hyping that fact in both of their streams. Thankfully all of the response they get are all positive and the group of friends they have are generally supportive which made everything easier.

Everything stayed generally the same, the only thing that drastically changed is that Corpse would often visit Sykkuno in the Offline TV house where Sykkuno is currently staying, especially when Corpse doesn’t feel like streaming that particular day.

Sykkuno is really glad that all of them are getting along very well, although Michael and Corpse’s growing relationship as friends is sometime concerning all of them especially since the two has a habit of talking about casually ending the world with whatever Michael is wanting to build in that particular day. Often times Lily would actually demand for Sykkuno to keep Corpse away from Michael.

As soon as Sykkuno started streaming, it didn’t take long for his chat to flood him once again. “We’ve been playing a lot of among us these couple of days that’s why Toast was actually the one who suggested that we play Valorant instead so yep… that’s what we are playing for today guys.”

Sykkuno’s eyes went toward the chat who are still asking about what happened between him and Xqc. “You guys know that was like weeks ago right?” Sykkuno asked before clearing his throat “Actually I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t know what Xqc would think but after the dinner we all had, we went home then the very next day after the stream with Xqc, Toast got a call from him…”

_Woah XQC reaching out to Toast?_

_LOL_

_XQC again?_

_Hope you are okay Sykkuno!_

_Why didn’t XQC called you instead?_

_I think Toast once mentioned that when things get heated XQC would personally apologize so…_

“Oh right about that guys… Ever since that you know… umm I really don’t give out my contact information. Only selected people knows how to personally message me, even Toast would sometimes remind me not to just give out my number away… because of scammers right guys? Toast thinks that I would get scam very easily but what he doesn’t know is that I am a scammer myself.” Sykkuno laughed as the chat flooded him with all of them saying that Toast is right “I’m just kidding guys; I would never scam someone you know that? Because scamming is bad and I’ve been raised better than that…”

“Sykkuno you on? SYKKUNOOOO!”

Sykkuno gasps as he saw Toast finally open “Hey Toast umm what’s up?” he asked as he unmuted himself

“Are you streaming right now?”

“Oh actually yes, I’ve been telling chat about the… events with XQC because they kept on bringing it up so….”

Toast just hums “You know what Sykkuno’s chat all is good now, XQC wanted to apologize to Sykkuno but he doesn’t know how to reach him personally so he called me the day after just so he could ask me for Sykkuno’s phone number.”

“Umm not that I don’t mind but… did you gave him my… uh number?”

“HELL NO! Of course not why do think I would do that?” Toast shouted “You know what Sykkuno now that I think about it, I could probably profit _big_ with me giving out your number to everyone who is willing to pay.”

Sykkuno laughed as all the while covering his mouth “T-Toast…! Uhh guys he is joking there is no way that Toast would actually do that…” Sykkuno unmuted himself “Toast you are joking right? You wouldn’t actually do that I mean…”

“Actually yes but no…”

“Wh-what does that even mean, Toast!?”

“I mean I would do it but instead of actually giving out your number, I would give out someone else’s number like mine if the girl is hot you know what I mean?”

Sykkuno’s jaw drop a little at that “Oh like… you will scam them?”

“NO NO JESUS SYKKUNO! It’s not called scamming, more like… taking advantage of the fact that girls are attracted to you but you are too dense to notice.”

“Uh…” Sykkuno took a minute before answering “But Toast… we all know that girls aren’t attracted to me and ummm Corpse and I are dating right so…”

Toast sigh which didn’t went unnoticed by Sykkuno “Yeah that’s actually one problem to my plans to get rich by giving out your fake number.” Toast sounded bored while saying that “Now that you and Corpse are dating no one would want your number now…”

“I… I actually don’t know how to respond to that.” Sykkuno couldn’t help but laugh he as he mutes himself. Sykkuno’s attention went to his chat “You know what guys, Toast is a good guy despite what he just said, he is mostly joking all the time so you shouldn’t take anything he says way too seriously. He might not say it out loud but Toast has been really supportive of me and Corpse… in his own way, yup!”

“Anyway, we are doing a custom match today Sykkuno in Valorant.”

“Ohh a custom match, I thought we are going to play some competitive match but honestly I am okay with whatever you guys want…”

“Yeah yeah that was the original plan but Abe wanted to play then Wendy also wanted to play and at that point Lily just suggested that we all play in a custom match. Oh and Michael and Scarra has this weird bet going on between them and whoever’s team won today in the match will win that bet.”

“A bet huh… now that’s interesting... what are the teams?”

“So it will be me, you, Lily, Michael and Rae then the other team will be Abe, Wendy, Poki, Scarra, and Leslie. Michael seems pretty serious with this bet so you better do your best Sykkuno or Michael would condemn you.”

Sykunno laughed at that “Condemn is a pretty heavy word Toast but I’ll uh… Do my best to win this match for him.”

“DON’T GET DISTRACT FOR GOD SAKES SYKKUNO!”

That even made Sykkuno laugh even more as he mutes himself so he could focus oon his chat while the two of them are waiting for their other friends to join. “Toast thinks that I get distracted easily but really guys, I don’t…”

_TOAST IS RIGHT LMAOOO_

_I love you Sykkuno but you do get distracted a lot_

_You often pull your hands away from the mouse and keyboard_

_No offense but… you read chat more than you shoot someone at Valorant_

_YOU ARE A GOOD PLAYER THO!!!!_

_Sykkuno is memeing in Valorant but gets good kills more than those people who concentrates_

_TEACH US HOW TO SHOOT SYKKUNO!_

_Goodluck Sykkuno, we will all be cheering for you_

_TOAST JUST PREDICTED THE WHOLE GAME WHERE SYKKUNO WOULD JUST MEME AROUND BUT ACTUALLY CARRY THE TEAM LOOOOL!_

_10 dollars I say that Sykkuno would do really good in this game_

“You guys are really siding with Toast? Oh man this is going to be awkward but… But I think I’ll do great today… I hope….”

Sykkuno watched as his chat goes off wildly, as he tried his best to read out subs he heard his phone pinged from his desk. And without any more delay he picked it up, smiling as he saw a new message from Corpse himself.

**_“Heard you are going to play Valorant for today, you’ll do great baby. I’ll watch your stream later on so you better be carrying the whole team.”_ **

****

Sykkuno’s whole attention shifted to his phone as he typed out a response.

**_“Oh wow you would really watch me play? I umm I’ll do my best then so you’ll enjoy the game as much as I do :D Also I know you are busy right now so I really appreciate you taking out minutes of your time to watch me play.”_ **

****

Corpse’s reply was instant that Sykkuno genuinely thinks that Corpse is just holding his phone the time he was waiting for a reply.

**_“Of course, I’ll always have time for you. And you don’t need to thank me, actually I should be thanking you instead because you’ve been supporting me real hard with the new song I’ve been making these past few days. You are the best and I love you for that.”_ **

****

Sykkuno is so deep in his own phone that he didn’t realize the chat flooding him.

**_“I love you too Corpse and I know that new song of yours would turn out great! After all, you are really passionate about it!”_ **

****

_‘I don’t get distracted easily guys’ -Sykkuno2020 on the phone right now, distracted of course._

_SYKKUNO LOOKS SO CUTE SMILING LIKE THAT AAACHK MY HEART!_

_BET HE IS TALKING TO CORPSE!_

_HE LOOKS SO CUTEEEEE_

_Sykkunooooooo!!!!_

_SYKKUNO SCAMMING PEOPLE BY TELLING THAT HE DOESN’T GET DISTRCATED EASILY LOOOL_

_Sykkunoooooo to Earth helloooo???_

_????_

_HE IS SMILLING GUYS OMG_

_My day is now complete thank you for smiling Sykkuno_

_Willing to bet that he is talking to Corpse LOOOL_

_CORPSEKKUNOOOO!_

_TELL CORPSE WE MISS HIM!_

_Is Corpse busy?_

Finally after receiving a message from Corpse, Sykkuno’s attention snapped back to his stream, he laughed as he covers his mouth “That was the uh… pizza guys yup…” after saying that Sykkuno burst into laughter “Nah I was kidding guys, at this point I should probably stop referring to Corpse as the pizza guy… that was Corpse yep. He is currently busy as of the moment guys but I assure you that once Corpse is not, he would be playing among us with the same lobby.”

_Why not just invite him to play Valorant?_

_YES CORPSEKKUNO IN VALORANT_

_YES PLES PLES PLES_

_MAKE CORPSE PLAAAY_

_Valorant with Corpsekkuno? My 2020 is complete_

“Oh guys I can’t do that, as much as I love Corpse, he doesn’t really want to play stressful games like this. Corpse is the kind to want to relax while playing so I don’t think Valorant would be up to his alley….”

After some time has passed with Sykkuno just chatting and interacting with his chat during his stream, the custom match has finally reached a full lobby with Abe being the last one to join.

“I’m sorry I am late I had to fix my internet for a little bit…” Abe said as he transferred himself to the other side of the team where his teammates would be.

“It’s fine Abe, we are just glad you are able to join us and that is all what matters.” Sykkuno said

“You do know that we are on different teams right Sykkuno? I will still shoot you in the head no matter how nice you are to me in this lobby. I will shoot you!”

Sykkuno laughed as the others join in as well “W-wait that’s ummm I know that I just… I just really wanted to say that I am glad to be playing with all of you…”

“Awww Sykkuno is still so sweet!” Poki cooed even as she was on the different team “And here I thought that would all stop with you and Corpse being officially together!”

“Oh yeah I heard about that!” Leslie exclaimed “Congratulations by the way! I mean Edison and I saw that from miles away but you are too dense so I am happy that you two finally got together!”

“Wh-what!? Why do you guys keep on saying I’m dense when I am not…?” Sykkuno manage to say

“That doesn’t matter now Sykkuno!” Rae said “I am just glad that it was Corpse who manage to get you and not some other people!”

“’Oh that’s because other people aren’t attracted to me. But lucky for me Corpse is so… I am not complaining about that…” Sykkuno made sure to mute himself when he said that. “Umm thanks Rae? I think that was a compliment?” this time he unmutes himself.

“If you don’t mind me asking… how are you and Corpse?” Wendy asked

“OH LET ME TELL YOU!”

Sykkuno jolted a little at Michael who literally screamed at the mic, “Corpse is a fun guy to be with! When he visits us, he and I would talk FOR HOURS! I can’t believe how chaotic Corpse is in real life!” Michael easily said “And with that I would like to thank Sykkuno for dating Corpse.”

“We sometimes have to separate Michael and Corpse because if we didn’t, they would burn the house down.” Lily chimed in making all of them laugh at her statement “Or summon a demon from a far away realm, which ever they wanted to do that day.”

After a couple more minutes of talking and generally just catching up with one another, they finally started the game.

“Okay guys I promised that I would do good in this match so I’ll probably won’t be able to read subs out but I’ll try my best okay?” Sykkuno said as he focuses on the agent selection “I’ve been practicing Omen but you know what… maybe it’s time for me to try other agents. I mean what could go wrong with me practicing a new agent in a custom match right? I will be fine… I hope.”

“Sykkuno…”

“Umm yes Toast?’

“Since when do you use Reyna huh?”

“W-well I just unlocked her the other day…” Sykkuno laughed as Toast groan with Rae joining “But I promise you, I have watch pro players play her so uhh maybe she wouldn’t be a bad pick…?”

“Okay… okay how about this Sykkuno… You do great in this game and I will buy you anything you want for dinner?”

“HEY! How come only Sykkuno gets that kind of deal!?” Lily said as she locks in Jett as her agent to be used

“Because Lily I know you will do great with Michael in our team, but Sykkuno on the other hand…”

“Gets distracted while playing, yes Toast we know. But you gotta give it to him, he is memeing in the game but half of the time he carries us!”

“Uhh thanks Michael I appreciate that…” Sykkuno then unmutes himself “Oh god Michael trusts us then Corpse is going to watch my stream! I have never felt this much pressure with playing…” despite his words Sykkuno is laughing “Oh uh… for free dinner I will do my best Toast!” Sykkuno said then unmutes himself “And for Corpse, especially for Corpse. I mean we need to look cool right guys? Especially since Corpse would take time to watch us…”

As the countdown drained to zero, the Map Ascent was shown.

“Oh… you know what they say guys… better Reyna wins right?” Sykkuno said as he spotted that Scarra was also using Reyna in the other team. “You know, Ascent is actually the easiest map here in Valorant and I will tell you guys why I think that, you might not know this but there is a thing in Valorant call angling your crosshair with the box in this map. I’ll try my best to show them to you but I am no expert so I will probably die first when charging in.”

“Oh we are the attackers…” Sykkuno mumbled as they all respawn in the map, in the buy phase “You know what guys, Reyna is the type of agent to heavily relay on the player’s skill so now that I think about it I should have just chosen Omen or Raze…” Sykkuno laughed “This is a very bad idea guys, oh god Toast is going to grill us alive because I am pretty sure that I will be in the bottom frag by the end of this game. Well I have no idea how to use Reyna so whatever kills I get this round; it will be from a lucky shot I can already feel it guys.”

“SYKKUNOOO! Did you seriously just bought a sheriff for the first pistol round? What the fuck Sykkuno!”

“Don’t worry Toast I have a plan with the sheriff.” Sykkuno assures him before muting himself “I actually don’t have any plan but I can hear Toast screaming from his room.” Sykkuno laughed as the round finally officially started “Well I just hope that Lily or Michael will be able to carry us. I believe in them!”

“Rush A or B?” Toast asked as Lily picked up the spike

“I say rush A then go B if everyone is there.” Michael answered back

“Oh wait guys, I can go mid to clear it.” Sykkuno said, unmuted.

“You know what Sykkuno? Do whatever you feel is right, be unpredictable and kill them all.”

Sykkuno chuckled as he walked towards the bottom mid of the map “Well Toast gave us permission so I think as a Duelist I should just go in with this very expensive gun and kill whoever we see right?”

Soon, Sykkuno peeked the mid “You see guys as I was saying earlier, it’s all about the angle. As you can see we are higher than whoever would peek in mid right? So it would be best if you place your crosshair not in the middle of your vision but actually a little lower like this, and then slowly walk all the while making sure that you are imagining where your opponents heads will be.”

Much to the surprise of Sykkuno the moment he walked a little bit further in the mid, Scarra suddenly appeared in his vision and with a swift click of his right mouse, he got a clean head shot. Sykkuno stared at it “Uhh I don’t know what happened but it worked! He… he just walked in my crosshair that was lucky!”

“Alright, next is that after jumping down the high place in the mid, this time you might want to make sure that your crosshair is in the middle place. Because sometimes they are moving right? So by placing your crosshair in the middle you can actually flick and get a headshot if you manage to do it properly…”

And with that Sykkuno entered the middle part of the map where the pizza boxes are in display, and as he peeked in the market he managed to headshot Abe who is guarding the market place. “Oh wow, I almost didn’t see him there…” Sykkuno mumbled as he carefully walked into the site B “Okay now, once again we are in a higher place. Now sometime people, like me, would always put the crosshair lower than it should have and that’s why we sometimes miss a shot guys and that is unfortunate.” Sykkuno said as he surveyed the market “Oh here is a great example of how to angle your crosshair while standing in the market… you see sometimes enemy would place themselves inside the B site and they would often exit right here in the right side and as they jumped up to that platform, the angle of their head would change so the best course is so actually aim the crosshair a little bit higher than you would when in mid. OH!”

As soon as Sykkuno finished what he was saying, Wendy suddenly entered his vision but he managed to get another clean headshot. Sykkuno had to pause for a bit “Oh… I c-can’t believe that she would actually be there oh god!” Sykkuno had to place his hands over his mouth as he laughs “Oh what is this gameplay guys, how am I so lucky today!”

Suddenly Toast’s voice filtered “BLINDED I AM BLINDED!” then a short scream “Nevermind I am dead, not blinded but dead. Phoenix in heaven A site!”

“What the fuck! Why would Leslie buy a utility instead of a small armor!” Lily screamed as she was also shot blinded but she was killed with Poki

“Sykkuno rotate, Phoenix is in heaven while Raze is in the side box of the A site. I can’t go in! The spike is literally on the A site!” Rae said as she and Michael hides in the winery

“On my way! On my way!” Sykkuno whipped out his knife as he run up until he was nearing heaven stairs.

“WALK SYKKUNOOO!” Toast screamed as he watches Sykkuno rushed to A.

The moment Sykkuno peeked, he instantly shot Leslie in the head whose attention was on the A main rather than the side. “NICE SYKKUNO!”

“Wh-where is Poki?” Sykkuno asked as he can’t see the other team’s Raze “Rae and Michael you can go in now I will watch A link, I think she is in there.”

The moment they both entered the A site, both were shot to death. Rae and Michael laughed as Poki got double kill “I thought you would watch it Sykkuno!” Rae said laughing as she did

“That will be the last time I would listen to Sykkuno!” Michael added as he and Lily continued to laugh

Sykkuno got down from the heaven as he slowly peeked in the A link where the shot came through, but to his surprise Poki wasn’t there. “Watch your back Sykkuno she probably entered through the gardens and will show at the heavens.”

“Oh I have a actual great plan you guys, I am going to fool her into thinking that I will plant the spike but I will just kill her when she peeked me in the heaven.” Sykkuno said as he picked up the spike “Genius plan, she would probably think that I would seriously plant it but little does she know.”

With that Sykkuno faked plant the spike and the moment he did, Poki peeked but Sykkuno already angled his crosshair higher in the heaven getting a headshot out of her.

**_ ACE _ **

“JESUS SYKKUNO! ACE IN THE FIRST ROUND HOLY SHIT!”

“LET’S GO SYKKUNO!!!”

“THAT WAS AMAZING SYKKUNO!”

“HOLY SHIT!!!”

Sykkuno was laughing as he still planted the spike for the extra credits for the next round “Oh I can’t believe that actually would work!”

**_ ABE: Go easy on us Sykkuno _ **

**_ Scarra: I’m going to get you for that _ **

**__ **

“Nevermind what I said earlier Sykkuno, buy every gun you want holy shit.” Toast said as they proceeded to the next round

“You really mean that Toast?”

“You know what Sykkuno, yes I mean that. Buy every gun you want.”

Sykkuno laughed “Oh I will Toast thank you.”

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Sykkuno…”

“Umm yes Toast?”

“Why the fuck would you buy a fucking guardian in the last round before the switch?”

“Oh about that…” Sykkuno had to laugh as Toast and Rae groan all the while Lily and Michael are laughing “You see Toast I want to prove that the Guardian is actually an underrated gun and that it’s actually pretty good!”

“NO IT’S NOT!” Rae countered “Guardian is a useless gun if you can’t get a headshot!”

“Hurry and sell it Sykkuno! Then buy a Vandal or a Phantom for god sakes.”

“Oh actually even if I do that I can’t afford those because um…”

“Sykkuno bought me and Michael an Odin!” Lily cheerfully finished the statement for him

“YOU WHAT!?” Toast screamed making Sykkuno laugh

“HOW CAN YOU AFFORD TWO ODINS IN THE LAST ROUND WHAT THE!?” Rae shorty followed

“Check Sykkuno’s KDA and you will know why he is the richest.”

“Holy shit Sykkuno 15 kills with no deaths!?” Toast managed to say before the last round officially started

“Yup! Got lucky in those rounds you know…” Sykkuno said as he started his way towards the B site while all of them went to A

“Fuck you” Rae said making all of them laugh “You are not lucky! Those are skills you know! Skills!”

“Uhhh Sykkuno you have the spike.” Lily said

“Oh how did that happen!?” Sykkuno exclaimed “Well I am already here so might as well go in and hope that they will be in A instead of B…”

“I’ll rotate, Sykkuno just hold your position you are too far away right now.” Rae said “OH SHIT! WHY WOULD SCARRA HAVE AN OPERATOR! Enemy Reyna mid with an OP!”

“Sykkuno rush to A, I think some are mid and in the market of B, so A is safer than B right now, we have plenty of time to plant so go A Sykkuno forget B!” Toast instructed “Sykkuno are you listening to me?”

“You know guys the guardian actually looks cool when you hold it like this…” Sykkuno noted before finally registering Toast’s words “Oh umm yeah okay okay I understand!” Sykkuno then muted himself “What did he say guys? You know what I’ll just rush B and hopefully no one is there.”

The moment Sykkuno peeked the B site he was shot making his HP level to 1 “OH GOD!” Sykkuno exclaimed “Good thing that was a Marshal or I’ll be dead already!”

“SYKUNNO I SAID RUSH TO A NOT B!”

Sykkuno laughed “I’m sorry! I… I thought you said rush B!” Sykkuno said unmuting himself “You know what, they know that I am low health so they would never expect me to rush out like a crazy person right? So I am just going to pop in with my ultimate and kill everybody.”

“SYKKUNO NO!”

And just like that Sykkuno activated his blinding before rushing in and pressing his ultimate. He managed to kill Abe who is holding the Marshal gun, before running towards the B site where he easily killed Sage and Phoenix. “This is insane I can’t believe that worked!” he said as the spike was now planted in the B site. “Now all we have to do is guard the spike while Toast and the others rush towards here. Let me just hide behind this safe wall. Yup totally safe!”

As Sykkuno watched the stairs, his attention shifted to his phone the moment it pinged. As he saw Corpse’s name displayed on the screen, he removed his hands on his mouse and keyboard, before reading the message.

**_“Just finished with the half of my new song. I am so tired already, how is your stream going baby? I miss you :) I am already preparing to watch your stream.”_ **

****

Sykkuno smiled before typing out a reply, his attention focused on the screen of his phone.

**_“It’s going great! I have a lot of lucky shots in the rounds! We are currently in the last round of the half so I think the game will be over soon :D And I miss you too! Oh I hope you wouldn’t get bored then hahaha!”_ **

****

_SYKKUNOOOO THE GAMEEEE!!!_

_Oh god Sykkuno is distracted again LOOOOL_

_RIP SYKKUNO!_

_THE GAMEEEEE!_

_‘Guys I don’t get distracted’ -Sykkuno2020_

_LOOOOL THIS IS SO FUNNY OMG_

_SYKKUNO TOAST WILL YELL AT U :((((_

_HAHAHAHA SYKKUNOOO!_

**_ Spike Defused _ **

**__ **

That made Sykkuno’s head snapped up into his computer screen rather than his phone “Oh no…” he mumbled softly

“SYKKUNO WHY ARE NOT GUARDING THE SPIKE!!!”

At this point, Toast wouldn’t need to use his mic because Sykkuno can clearly hear him all across his room. Even laughs of Scarra, Poki, and Lily are heard from within the house.

“You would not believe it Toast! Chat is telling me that Corpse distracted Sykkuno that’s why they are able to defuse it!” Lily laughed out loud the moment she told them that

“CORPSE!?” Toast screeched out

Sykkuno placed his hands to cover his whole face “I can’t believe that…” he cleared his throat then he unmutes himself “That was uh… the pizza…” he finished weakly

Michael laugh was actually heard from where Sykkuno is “Is the name of that Pizza guy Corpse by any chance Sykkuno?”

“You know what Sykkuno I forgive just because it was the last round and that was actually your first death.” Rae said with a hint of amusement in her tone

“Th-thanks Rae…” Sykkuno mumbled out try his best to get rid of the embarrassment he was feeling. Thankfully his phone pinged once again.

**_“You look so cute when you blush :) Don’t hide it Sykkuno, I miss you so much that I want to see your face today.”_ **

****

Oh wow, Sykkuno can now feel his face burning up **_“Don’t say things like that…! But ummm thanks. I miss you too :c”_**

****

“Sykkuno don’t forget the free dinner when we win! Concentrate and throw Corpse into the side for a while!”

Sykkuno laughed “Sure thing Toast.”

**~o~oOo~o~**

The things with Sykkuno is that, if he has his full attention on something, he does it pretty well even without meaning to. But like what his friends would say, whether he admits it or not, he gets distracted easily for some reason.

Especially if the said distraction is someone named Corpse, the one he was dating for some time now.

Sykkuno thought that if he left his phone open, with Corpse’s messages being in display he would have an easier time to concentrate in the game while not totally ignoring his boyfriend.

He was wrong. Dead wrong.

**_“You look so cute when you concentrate.”_ **

**_“:)”_ **

**_“I love you baby.”_ **

**_“That was a nice shot, great job.”_ **

**_“I don’t know how this game works but I am proud at whatever you are doing baby.”_ **

**_“You can do this Sykkuno :) I believe in you.”_ **

****

“Oh poop I got killed again first!” Sykkuno said laughing as Scarra managed to headshot him “Oh man… I told you I just got lucky earlier…” he mumbled

_Does anybody notice or just me… that Sykkuno keeps on glancing down his desk?_

_Is that his phone?_

_Maybe his attention is somewhere else…_

_SYKKUNO THE ANGLESSSSS!_

_I don’t know about u guys but he ain’t looking at his screen_

_LOOOOOOOL_

“Sykkuno what the fuck is happening to you? How did your score get to 16-0 to 29-9 in the defending side?” Lily asked as both of them are currently dead while spectating on Toast

Sykkuno laughed “I- I don’t know ummm…” he said as he glance down as another message popped out

**_“Don’t get distracted :) You can do this, show them what you got baby.”_ **

****

Sykkuno cleared his throat “You know what guys, I’m going to be serious again this round. I’ll kill everybody and make all of you proud. I hope…”

Another message appeared

**_“You do that Sykkuno :) I’ll be watching you, do your best. And for the record, I’ll be proud of you regardless.”_ **

****

Currently the score is 12-10, with Sykkuno’s team winning but the other team has steadily managed to close the gap. The round once again started the moment the spike managed to go off, making the score 12-11.

**_ Match Point _ **

“Holy shit they would actually win!” Michael commented as they now go into the buy phase

“They would not, we can do this team!” Rae encouraged

“Sykkuno you back with us?” Toast questioned “We need to win for the team Sykkuno concentrate!”

“Y-yeah of course I know that….” Sykkuno said then unmuted himself “I would win this round for Corpse, because you know what guys, he is watching me stream instead of sleeping and that’s really sweet of him. I mean Corpse has been a sweet guy since the very beginning but you know, it’s really nice of him to watch me when he could be resting now…” Sykkuno said all the while smiling as he did

Then without anymore more delay the round started.

“I know they would rush B because at this moment that would make a lot more sense and here is why…” Sykkuno said as he slowly peeked out “In the site A they now know that Toast would be setting up there with Lily and Rae with him because it would be easier for the three of them to guard site A. Michael being a duelist, he can cover mid especially with Raze as his agent. That leaves me in the B site alone. But here is a thing in the B site, it is more open in a sense than A making it much easier to rush. So if I am right… they would be using Sova’s arrow to scout the area then their Phoenix and Reyna would enter and Sage would be the one planting the spike.” Sykunno explained “So my plan here is to enter with my ultimate on, kill sage, be immune because of Reyna’s ultimate then hopefully kill everybody.”

Just as Sykkuno expected an arrow from Sova bounced off, and the moment his location was revealed he pressed his ultimate before managing to shoot Sage even before she could use her wall, the small duration of immunity was more than enough for Sykkuno to reposition himself before finally finishing everybody with his Odin.

**_ ACE _ **

**_ DEFENDERS WINS _ **

“SYKUNNOOOO!”

“THAT’S WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!”

“HOLY SHIT THAT WAS SO GOOOD!”

“I KNOW WE WOULD WIN!”

Sykkuno laughed at the way they all scream into the mic “My plan actually worked guys! That was insane I never thought that would actually work! Reyna is an insane agent!”

The moment that all of them returned to the general lobby with both Sykkuno and Scarra being the MVP of both teams, the others, despite losing, was actually amaze at the gameplay that Sykkuno showed

“Oh I legit just got lucky guys… I mean this is the very first time I used Reyna and she is pretty good actually…”

Sykkuno heard Scarra splatter at that “FIRST TIME!?” Scarra shouted making all of them laugh “Do you have any idea how many months I practice using Reyna because her gameplay actually depends on how good a player is? That means all of this Sykkuno is all skills! Not luck!”

Sykkuno was about to tell him that no, he is not skilled just _really lucky_ , but his phone pinged.

**_“The really lucky person here is me for having you in my life baby :)”_ **

****

Sykkuno almost drop his phone, he _almost_ forgot that Corpse is watching him stream.

So without thinking much about it “Co-Corpse y-you just can’t say things like this…!” he blurted out before realizing that he wasn’t really muted.

“HI CORPSE ARE YOU WATCHING YOUR BOYFRIEND PLAY?” Michael was the first one to shout into the mic. “COME VISIT US SOON OKAY?”

“CORPSE! PLAY WITH US!” Lily shortly followed

“CORPSE LET’S PLAY AMONG US SOON OKAY?” Rae shouted

And somehow, they all ended up wanting to send Corpse a message and Sykkuno being pressured into reading text messages being sent by Corpse in response to them.

**~o~oOo~o~**

After exiting Valorant, Toast and Sykkuno decided to play a little Minecraft while the others had to order their dinner. As they set up Toast was the first one to break the silence “What do you want for dinner Sykkuno? I did promise you free dinner for winning.”

“Oh anything is fine by me Toast you can pick anything you want… I mean I’ll eat anything at this point.” Sykkuno said as Toast just hummed before going silence.

While his Minecraft loads, Sykkuno’s eyes drifted to the chat. “When was the first time I met Corpse in person…?” Sykkuno read out one of the questions. Sykkuno paused for a minute “I can tell you guys but you need to promise not to tell Toast alright?” Sykkuno laughed at that

_OHHH STORYTIME!_

_Yes the real reason I am here, Corpsekkuno time_

_TELL US!_

_Why shouldn’t Toast know?_

_I got a feeling that Corpse would be turned into actual Corpse after this, just a feeling_

_RIP CORPSE IN ADVANCE_

“Okay so here it is…” Sykkuno trailed off “It’s not actually an official rule in this house but… Toast puts us on a tight curfew… And by I mean curfew, no one is allowed to go out after 12am. Even Scarra follows this rule…” Sykkuno said before fixing his hair “Oh man Toast is going to be mad at me for this but please don’t tell him…” Sykkuno cleared his throat “So it was close to 1 am, When I suddenly wanted a burger with fries. Normally, Toast would still be up during those hours and he would be the one to call and have it delivered to the house. I don’t know about you guys but I actually feel guilty when I do that because it’s late and I wouldn’t want to disturb people who work in a fast food chains just because I wanted a burger and fries but I promise you guys I give them huge tips when I order so late at night because yeah I feel bad… so anyway back to the main point, Toast isn’t awake, there is no food in the fridge. And I really wanted to eat that time, so I told Corpse about this because apparently, he can’t also sleep that time so he decided to accompany me to the restaurant. I was honestly surprise to know that Corpse lives closer than I initially thought! And yup, that’s the first time I saw Corpse in person… and the burger was really really good so that was so worth it!”

Sykkuno laughed at the flood of chats saying how cute their first meeting was “Please don’t tell Toast that, he actually had no idea that I broke the rule! And it was actually a fun night because it was also the first time I slept with Corpse!”

“Sykkuno what the fuck are you talking about?”

Sykkuno paused as his eyes widen “I am muted right?” Sykkuno then doubled check “Di-did Toast heard me…? No no no, it can’t be I was muted.” Sykkuno cleared is throat “T-Toast…?” he called out timidly

“I was snipping your stream Sykkuno all this time, what the fuck? YOU SLEPT WITH CORPSE ON YOUR FIRST MEETING?”

_LOOOOL NAILED IT RIP CORPSE_

_CORPSEEEE RUNNNN_

_RIP CORPSEHUSBAND_

_RIP_

_RIP_

_Called it! Poor Corpse_

_LMAOOOO CORPSEEE_

_WHAT IS THIS TURN OF EVENTSSSS_

_TOAST IS MADDDDDD LOOOL_

_RIP CORPSE_

_PrayforCorpse_

_CandleforCorpse_

_I CAN’T BELIEVE SWEET SYKKUNO WOULD LITERALLY SLEEP WITH CORPSE IN THEIR FIRST MEETING OMG_

Sykkuno had to temporarily close the chat “Uh-oh…” he mumbled before Toast’s statement clicked into his brain, he unmutes himself “Wait you are not mad with me for breaking the rule?”

“FUCK THE RULE! I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS! CORPSE THAT SHIT! First he doesn’t tell us you two are dating and NOW THIS!?”

Sykkuno’s face scrunched up “I don’t understand what is happening but… it seems like Toast is upset about something… Oh! I get it, he is upset because I didn’t tell him about me sleeping with Corpse!” Sykkuno said talking to his chat before unmuting himself “If it makes you feel any better Toast, at first I was really against it because you know… I didn’t really want to impose but Corpse made a good argument about it so yeah…”

“HE FORCED YOU TO SLEEP WITH HIM!?”

Now, Sykkuno feels like he made things worst for some reason as he can now hear Toast screaming again from his room “You know Toast… force is such a negative word. Like… um when you kidnap someone you force them into the van…? That’s bad right?” Sykkuno said “So I wouldn’t use force… ummmm more like convinced me to sleep with him? I was fine with it in the end but it made me feel really uncomfortable in the beginning but…”

Sykkuno wasn’t able to finish his statement because two things happened at once, First is that there is a loud thud coming from Toast’s bedroom and the second is that his phone started ringing like crazy. He glanced down and saw Corpse calling him. “Huh… this is new… Corpse never calls me while on stream…” he mumbled out, not realizing that he was unmuted

“CORPSE IS CALLING YOU? PUT HIM ON SPEAKER OR I SWEAR TO GOD SYKKUNO!”

“B-but Toast…?”

“DO IT!!!”

And he did, the moment he answered the phone, he immediately placed it on speaker

“Hello Corpse?”

**_“Sykkuno baby, you know I love you so much right?”_** Was the first thing that Corpse said to him the moment Sykkuno answered the phone

****

“O-oh umm yeah yeah I love you too Corpse ummm… Not that I don’t like it when you call but… is something wrong…?”

**_“I love you but you are seriously going to get me killed by Toast…”_** Corpse said followed by a laugh

Sykkuno blinked a couple of times, even before he could reply Toast’s booming shout filtered “CORPSE YOU ARE IN DEEP SHIT RIGHT NOW MAN!”

**_“Toast you need to let me explain…”_ **

“I don’t need it you shit! Sykkuno has told me enough! Stay the fuck away from him!”

Sykkuno had to set his phone down near the mic “I… I am honestly so confused right now…” Sykkuno softly admitted, making Toast and Corpse halt in their ‘conversation’.

“Oh…” Toast mumbled after beats of silence that covered the three of them. Sykkuno didn’t even need to check but he knows that the chat is going crazy right now. “Jesus Sykkuno…”

**_“Do you get me know Toast?”_** Corpse simply asked follow by chuckled

Toast deeply sighed “Sykkuno answer me honestly… by sleeping with Corpse… what did you mean by that?”

“Oh ummm I mean sleeping with Corpse like you know… sharing the bed with him… then sleeping afterwards…” Sykkuno timidly said “I mean I swear at first I didn’t want to because it was his bed you know? And I know how much Corpse love his personal space that’s why when he offered me his bed I didn’t want to take it but then he convinced me that is was more comfortable than his couch so… yeah in the end we slept together on his bed then he made sure that I get home safe the next day…”

After his explanation Toast went silent as Corpse continued to laugh for some reason, it seems like Corpse is finding this whole exchange amusing and entertaining. Sykkuno is still at lost.

“I should have known…” Toast finally mumbled out “Of course by sleeping with Corpse you mean _sharing_ the bed with him… jesus Sykkuno…”

“Ummm is there… any other meaning to it than that? I mean… sleeping can also mean sharing the bed, right? Or did I word it wrong? What is happening…?”

“Are you sure you want him Corpse? You… You can see this shit right?”

Corpse laugh before answering **_“Yeah, I’ll take him. Don’t worry I’ll explain it to him later this evening.”_**

“Yeah you do that shit, I am tired and I am pretty sure my blood pressure just spiked up so hard that I’ll probably need to see a doctor tomorrow.” Toast said “Sykkuno order whatever you want and Corpse? Eat dinner here with us.” And with that Toast left the Minecraft and discord.

“Ohh… what just happened?” Sykkuno mumbled out “Corpse…?”

**_“I’ll tell you later baby, I need to go. I love you, see you later okay? I miss you so much. I’ll be there around 7 or 8pm. I can't wait to see you”_ **

****

Sykkuno just stared at his phone the moment Corpse hang up on him. “Umm soooo… that’s probably my weirdest call ever from Corpse…” he said

Sykkuno was about to open his chat once again when his phone once again pinged, displaying Corpse’s name **_“Toast thought you and I fucked in my apartment. See you later baby!”_**

****

This time, Sykkuno did drop his phone, but thankfully it landed on his shoes cushioning the fall. Never did Sykkuno felt more embarrassed in his life than what he is currently feeling right now. “I uhh… need to go ummmm… yup… sorry to cut the stream short but… yup. Have a nice night to all of you and thank you for staying with me this whole time…”

The moment Sykkuno ended the stream he sat in complete silence in his room, he then slowly got up before locking his door and finally returning to his bed “I am never going to leave my room, yup… this is my home now.” And he knows this is true because there is no way he can face Corpse or even Toast later on.

And no amount of free dinner would make him open his locked door.


End file.
